


Bananas For You

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks he hasn't been spontaneous in showing or telling Louis how much he loves him and he gets an idea. Bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas For You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this (http://24.media.tumblr.com/f17e23ac715d7d648709f99e090ac49a/tumblr_mqtvpuslg21qa759lo1_500.jpg) picture on Tumblr and suddenly this was born.

"Here are your bananas." Lou said, handing him the bananas he specifically had Lou bought for him.

"Thanks." Harry said, grabbing them from her.

"Anything else you need, your highness?" Lou asked jokingly.

Harry chuckled, "No, I'm good. Thanks for the bananas, again."

Lou nodded, "Well, our little rocker needs his potassium, doesn't he?" She shrugged and walked towards the door of the tour bus, "Well, I need to go and put Lux to sleep. Good night Haz."

"Night Lou." He called out before the door to the tour bus shut close.

Left alone with nothing to do but eat bananas, Harry decides to check his Twitter. He went to tweet some of his friends and reply to some fans and follow a few of them. He was about to close his Twitter before he threw the banana peels when he spotted a tweet.

About him.

And his boyfriend, Louis.

_u guys complain a lot how louis doesn't show his love for harry but don't u think harry is the one who needs to show louis some more loving?_

Harry frowned. He _does_ show Louis love. Always, actually. To the point where he thinks it's still not enough. But then again, all he does is give Louis cheesy gifts and then say 'I love you' afterwards and that's never good enough. It just passes off as not even making an effort in the first place.

And now he feel bad.

Why kind of boyfriend is he?

He should be spontaneous when he shows his love for Louis. Because Louis deserves it. He deserves everything.

But how?

Harry has done everything. Given him flowers, chocolates and a new pair of those jeans that hug his arse _very_ nicely. Okay, fine, those were for his benefit but Louis liked those jeans and so did the fans. Harry sighed and tapped his finger against his chin, thinking thoughtfully about what he could do to show Louis some love. He couldn't just buy something for him. He's bought enough and it's better and more sentimental when the gift given was made by the giver.

Then his eyes drifted to his side.

Bananas.

The very next day, Louis was sitting on the couch in the tour bus, playing some new app suggested to him on his phone when Harry flopped next to him, curls bouncing a bit on his head. "Hi."

Louis looked up at him and smiled, "Hey." He said before resuming back to his game.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, placing the bowl of bananas, that Louis just noticed he was holding now, on the table in front of them.

Louis shrugged, "Not really."

Harry's face fell, "Oh." He paused, "Not even a little bit?"

Louis shook his head, "I just ate."

"Bananas are good desserts." Harry stated randomly.

"I know but I'm not really hungry." Louis said, a small smile on his lips, giving Harry a somewhat apologetic look.

Harry nodded slowly, "Oh, okay, if you're hungry, you can just get some over there," he gestured to the bowl, "or two, even."

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Harry nodded again, but faster, "Yes, yes, I'm okay." He said quickly.

Louis nodded slowly, "Okay?" He said unsure before resuming back to his game, tapping the screen a bit furiously.

"Are you sure?"

Louis looked up, "Sure about what?"

"Not being hungry," Harry said, "because I could have sworn I heard your stomach grumble."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yes, Harry, I'm not hungry and my stomach did not grumble. Because if so, I would have known."

Harry nodded, "It might have been just me."

Louis gestured to the bowl, "Well, go get some if you're hungry."

"Can you get it for me?"

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He looked at his boyfriend amusingly, "Don't you have hands?"

"I'm all tied up."

Louis snorted, "No, you're not. You're just sitting there with your hands on your lap. Come on, I'm the lazy arse over here, you get your bananas."

"'M too lazy." Harry whined, "You get it."

Louis groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Haz, are you sure you're alright?" Harry nodded, "You've been acting weirder than usual."

Harry shrugged, "I'm hungry." He pointed at the bowl, "Get me a banana. Two of them, please."

Louis sighed and placed his phone on the side, "Fine, just to stop your blabbering." He said before leaning down to take the bananas from the bowl when he saw it. He slowly placed the bowl on his lap and grabbed the two bananas with words written on them. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this?"

"A gift. For you."

He looked down at the written words, 'I'm bananas for you' and 'Let's never split'. It was cheesy, both of them have to admit but it was made by Harry even though it's simple and Harry likes bananas and Louis likes Harry, so. He grinned at the bananas and looked up at Harry, "Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I've felt like I haven't been showing you enough love for a while with everything that's been happening with us and the guys and saying 'I love you' to each other was not enough so..." he gestured to the bowl, "pretty rad isn't it?"

Louis giggled, "These are cute." He paused, "You're cute." He picked them up, "Are you still hungry though? Because truth be told, I actually want to preserve this because these are so cute but they'll rot."

"You can take a picture then we'll eat it together."

"I suppose." Louis said, picking up his phone. He closed the app and opened another app, taking a picture of the bananas. After that, he passed one to Harry and they peeled it and started eating it. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Louis pointed at something on his face, "You've got something on your face." He leaned, "Let me take it off of you." He said. He smirked at him before leaning in and kissing him softly, making Harry smile back within the kiss. He pulled away and pecked his lips, mumbling a 'thank you' and an 'I love you so fucking much' before pulling back and eating the remains of the banana, grinning when he saw Harry's blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, this is like my first main Larry story I've ever posted that I've actually completed and this is so freaking cheesy like I swear off of cheesiness but God, I couldn't help this. I just want some Larry fluff okay. And ugh, this is so irrelevant to everything but I can't help it! Whoever finds this story, I hope I didn't disappoint you.


End file.
